Blam Fiction-Slaine
by ViolateStoll
Summary: Blaine is trying to get over Kurt. Sam is his VP, his best friend, and pretty much the only one willing to hang out with him. Blam/Slaine, Santana, AnderBros and Seblaine might make an appearance. Terrible at summaries. First Fanfic since returning. Set after DynamicDuets! M for later chapters/to be safe. Please do the reviewing thing. Trying to grow here.
1. Chapter 1- Blangst

**-A/N: I haven't been on FFN for a very long time. Literally since middle school. That doesn't mean I've stopped writing. On the contrary, my fandoms are updated, my stories are more complete, and I have become better at characterization. I don't own anything. Ryan Murphy is a monster. A brilliant, ridiculous monster. *Also, I'm sorry if Blaine comes out a bit like Darren Criss, the actor portraying him, but for some reason, I can't imagine him as being anything other than a nerdy fanboy. Also- this story is set after "Dynamic Duets!". **

* * *

Senior year. Wasn't this supposed to be the best year of high school? The most fun? As the perpetual rulers of the school for two semesters, there was no doubt that seniors had it the best. Besides, they were getting out of this hellhole in about thirty weeks, they were allowed to enjoy themselves, just a little. But for Blaine Anderson of the McKinley High School New Directions, even coming off of a national championship, senior year was shaping up to be the worst year of his short, scattered, telenovela-esque life. Oh sure, he was senior class president, but it was like the job meant nothing to him anymore. He could barely bring himself to talk to anyone, and when he did, he was hiding deeper and deeper inside of himself, putting on the brave face, as they say, trying to maintain his happy demeanor.

But if you caught him alone, he'd tell you- Nothing made sense without Kurt. The only thing that seemed able to really distract him from his cloudy mood was school, but even still, his books would often swim before his eyes, the words blurring with the burning sensation of unshed tears. It was his fault, after all. He'd been the one who cheated, not Kurt. It had been his moment of weakness, his uncertainty about where his relationship with Kurt was going that had gotten him into this deep, dark hole. He needed a way out.

Creating the Secret Superhero club had helped, dressing up in dorky outfits was an outlet, much like Glee Club had been for him, a mask to hide behind, as Night Bird, the leader of the Justice League of the High School. Or maybe they were Superfriends, Blaine could fight you on either side of the argument, of course. Being Night Bird gave him a distraction, and made him feel like he was getting somewhere in his annoyingly stale life-after-Klaine. They even had a league of super villains against them, Blaine's former Glee Club, the Dalton Academy Warblers. He admitted, it was nice seeing his friends from Dalton, even Sebastian had cooled his heels in the time since they last met at sectionals. Maybe he knew Blaine was single again, but if he did, he didn't press the issue, which Blaine deeply appreciated. He debated asking the other boy out to coffee, but shied away from this date-like scenario. The last thing he needed was for Kurt to show up, unexpectedly, and run into them at the Lima Bean, laughing over two medium drips. That had always annoyed Kurt in the past, he expected in their current fragile state, it would make the other boy blow up, and if Blaine was lucky, he'd get angry- if he was unlucky, Kurt would leave awash in fresh tears flooding down from those disturbingly blue eyes that Blaine missed more than Saturday morning cartoons. He sighed deeply, before looking up from his history book and blinking hard, feeling the bed shift beneath him as someone nudged him hard in the shoulder.

"You're doing it again, Blaine," Sam Evans chided him with a friendly tap to his helmet-like gelled noggin. Blaine shook his head and sighed, mumbling out a weak "sorry", before snorting a little, as if to draw himself even more alarmingly out of his reverie.

Sam shrugged, "I may not understand, exactly, but I... yeah.." he frowned. "I know how shitty Kurt must feel, but... watching you these past few weeks, hanging out with you... you're hurting too..." he nudged Blaine again, "And although I don't agree with what you did, I'm here for you. So quit, er... vanilla-zizing" he stopped himself, looking up, "That's not right, is it?" he sighed heavily, turning the page in the book that lay on the bed between them. Sam cracked his toes without thinking about it. "Look," he began again, "I'm not here to guilt trip you. I'm your VP, I'm here for you." he nodded, as if that settled what he was trying to say. He wanted badly to slap Blaine in the back of the head, yell at him for moping like an asshole. Blaine was the reason they'd broken up! Why should he be pouting? Sam bit his lower lip, reading a few lines down the glossy pages of the text book, before flipping it shut.

"Forget this, man, I'm going home." he stood from the bed, a bit disgusted at how morose Blaine was acting. "You're starting to bum me out, and if I'm going to pass this test, I need to sleep." he yawned widely, glancing at the digital clock on the bedside table. Blaine barely opened his mouth before Sam was out the door, dancing a bit down the steps, stepping out into the chilly November night.

* * *

**A/N: I know the first chapter was insanely short- much to my own dismay, but let me know what you think, I'll try to upload once a week if not more often- and if you're patient with me- you should get some AnderBros action later on :D 3 C**


	2. Chapter 2- Blaine-Curious

**A/N: this might be the quickest I upload two chapters in one week- so consider yourselves lucky! This is the second part- hopefully longer- from Sam's point of view. Enjoy. **

* * *

As Sam Evans got ready for bed that night, he couldn't help but be angry with Blaine. Sure, the boy had recently gone through a breakup, but he was the cause! Why did he think he had a right to be upset? Sam sighed, stripping himself of his jacket, hanging it on the back of the door before pulling off his shirt and jeans, his boots left by the front door so he wouldn't "Track mud" into the house. Not that there ever was mud on the sidewalks of Lima, Ohio, or in his car for that matter, but that didn't stop his mother's shrill voice permeating his already supremely annoyed ears. He'd sighed and been obedient to her wishes, of course, and, sneaking into his younger brother and sister's room, giving them each a kiss on the forehead, something he'd told them long ago would give them sweet dreams.

Sam studied himself in the mirror, picking at his perfect physique, still able to find flaws in himself, like an anorexic supermodel, or anyone who'd ever met Simon Cowell. He didn't like his belly button, his nipples, and he swore he could see flab on his hips, pinching at the skin there, leaving red marks. And Blaine thought he had problems. Did he know what it was like to have your body judged, night after night by ravenous cougars and the most flaming of homosexuals? That was pressure. A breakup was nothing, sure it hurt, but it didn't hurt like your family living out of a hotel room, asking for charity from your friends, taking up several jobs to support a family- Blaine had no idea what it truly was to be under the stress and strain of a homeless life. For that, Sam was a bit grateful- not that there was anything wrong with him, but Blaine had attended prep school- he doubted he'd be able to survive long living out of a car in the wintertime. He snorted at the thought, scratching his hips again, puckering his lips at himself as he debated whether or not he needed to take a shower.

He sniffed his underarms, and his face crinkled, his signature "trouty mouth" turning down in a frown. He voted yes, walking as quietly as he could to the one bathroom (hoping that no one would have to pee while he was using it), and, stripping himself further, he turned on the water. He turned the big dial to lukewarm out of habit- he was always cautious about running up the family water bill, seeing as he was no longer working. His parents had said it was of the utmost importance that he graduated- they could get by as long as Sam tried his best and applied to a few schools. Sam knew, though, without a scholarship he would probably never make it past community college.

As he stepped under the shower, another sigh escaped him, his thoughts wandering a twisting path to Mercedes Jones. He missed his ex-girlfriend, he was the first to admit that. He wondered freely what she had gotten up to since graduation, he hoped her singing career was going well, that the pressures of the people around her hadn't taken away her fiery confidence he so loved about her. One of the other things he loved about her, was her ability to fully be herself. At least, that was how she'd been in high school. She was his favorite diva hands down, her voice still ran its way through his dreams occasionally, along with her beautiful face. He shook the thought from his head, water flinging and hitting the shower curtain noisily from the tips of his hair. He probably smelled better now, and stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and scurried back to his bedroom.

Out of habit, he pulled on a pair of shorts. He truly preferred sleeping in the nude, but for the sake of his brother and sister, he dressed himself in the least restrictive way possible. He got into his tiny twin sized bed, pulling the comforter around his hips, tucking himself in, before folding his hands behind his head as he began to study the ceiling above him. He was probably going to fail that test tomorrow, that was a fact. He bit his lip, scratched at his tummy, his thoughts circling back around to Blaine. NO. No no no. He wouldn't let himself think of the other boy like that. They were bros, after all, and bros didn't.. he looked down. Well shit. As much as Sam wanted to deny it, he was bi-curious, and sooner or later, he'd have to face the fact that he'd always found Blaine a bit... adorable. He was a nerd, like Sam, and he was proud of that. Sam found himself smiling again. The biggest turn on for Sam had always been confidence, that was number one. Looks were a plus, but confidence was a must. Hm. He shifted in his bed, chewing on his lower lip more fervently, trying to block out those images of Blaine in the dressing room before nationals, oh how cute his butt was... Sam pinched his hip hard, trying to pull himself back, he needed to sleep dammit!

He glared at the wall, pinching himself again, mentally warning himself that if he didn't stop with all this Blaine shit, he'd have to skip a meal. It was his way of punishing himself whenever his brain went somewhere he didn't want it to- and finding Blaine attractive was definitely something he didn't need his brain to do right now. He shut his eyes, willing himself into a fitful sleep, and unfortunately, he dreamed about Blaine.

* * *

**A/N: And so it begins- Sam is Bi-Curious? He's got an eating disorder? Maybe! Tune in whenever you want- Because its only going up from here! **


End file.
